How To Live Like a Beatle
by Obito-Wan Kenobi
Summary: The Beatles - John, Paul, George, and Ringo - are finally here to teach you how to live  and perhaps be  like a Beatle! Please read, and then review afterwards! Feel free to suggest another few things I should add!
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I started another story, here. Dear Prudence is still on progress, but I can't rest without publishing this story. It's more a...guide to how to live like a Beatle. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Paul McCartney: Hello, everyone!<p>

John Lennon: Hello! Hello! Helloooo!

Paul: Stop stealing my spotlight, John!

John: Why? You always steal mine?

Ringo Starr: It's not your spotlight, John. It's not also yours, Paul. It's _our _spotlight, remember?

George Harrison: Yes, I agree with Ringo.

Ringo: Thank you, George.

George: Don't mention it, mate.

Paul: Anyway, we are The Beatles, and we are here to tell you how to live just like us.

George: There will be a few guests, here, and we hope that you will soon know how to live just like us.

Ringo: This is just the introduction, everyone. We will teach you how to sing after this short introduction.

John: So, I'm John Winston Lennon.

Paul: I'm James Paul McCartney.

George: I'm George Harrison.

Ringo: And I'm Ringo Starr. We'll see you again very soon!

(_The Beatles wave their lovely hands with handsome smiles on their young faces._)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't stop reading, and go to the next chapter, readers ;)<strong>


	2. How to Sing

**AN: I forgot to tell you that tomorrow is Paul McCartney's 69th birthday! n_n**

* * *

><p>John: Hello, everyone! We are here to teach you how to sing, basically, like us. We know how much you often sound crazy when you sing <em>Twist and Shout<em>, _Money (That's What I Want)_, _I'm Down_, and much more, like us. So, here are a few easy tricks do so: you mustn't know how to sing the damn song, just scream as you sing it. But try to still keep the rhythm of the song.

Paul: And if you'd like to sound like an angel when you sing _Till There Was You_, _P.S. I Love You_, _And I Love Her_, _Yesterday_, etc, you must put all your heart in the song as you sing it. Perhaps, you can think of the person you love (Read: me) as you sing it.

Ringo: It's okay, girls, if you can't reach the low notes of our songs. You, girls, were born with three different voices, like boys, too. But most girls have high voices.

George: And the person in our group who can sing with a high note is…Paul.

(_Paul smiles at George, and flashes him a wink._)

Paul: That's right, lad.

John: And these are the easy ways to sing like us, Beatles.

George: More like you and Paul.

John: It's your own fault that you are known as "the quiet Beatle"!

George: I know! But girls acre crazy for a quiet lad like me, don't you, girls?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Very short, I know, but it'll be longer tomorrow, I promise. Please review, everyone! Thanks for reading! :) And good night!<strong>


	3. How to Flirt

Paul: Ah! Flirting! The thing that I mostly love to do!

John: And the thing that you often do!

Paul: Hey, it's not my fault that I like to flirt with girls. Girls are very pretty, you know? I love girls very much!

John: (_With his girly voice) _Are they prettier than me, Paulie? (_He bats his eyelashes, and smiles sweetly._)

Paul: You're a man, John!

John: I may be a man, but I am a pretty man, don't you think so, girls?

Ringo: Yes, they do think so, John.

Paul: Now, let us go on with the lesson today. John, George, Ringo, and I are going to teach you how to flirt.

George: But first, we should introduce our special guest! Here she is, Cynthia Lennon!

(_The Beatles clap their hands as Cynthia Lennon walks in to the room with a lovely smile on her face._)

Cynthia: Hello, everyone!

George: Hello, Cyn!

Paul: (_To Cynthia_) Cynthia, you do know why you're here, right?

Cynthia: Oh! yes, of course, I do, Paul! And I'm so very excited to be here!

John: Okay, Cyn, pretend that you are back in Liverpool, you are still a teenager, and you see a handsome young lad as you walk down the street. If he flirts with you, you must flirt with him back.

Cynthia: Okay.

John: Who wants to be the handsome young lad?

(_George immediately raises his hand_.)

George: Me!

John: But first, tell us how you flirt, George.

George: I just act naturally, and, hopefully, the girl will fall for me.

John: All right, then. George, do your thing!

(_Cynthia slowly walks across the room, and stops when George is standing before her with a handsome smile on his face._)

George: Hello.

Cynthia: Hello.

George: What can your name be?

Cynthia: It's—

George: I bet your name is just as beautiful as you are.

(_Cynthia starts to giggle heartily_.)

Cynthia: My name is Cynthia Powell.

George: I knew it! Your name is as beautiful as you are!

(_Cynthia giggles again._)

Cynthia: And what's your name?

George: My name is George Harrison.

John: I thought you said act naturally?

George: I can't help it, John! Your wife is very…sweet and beautiful!

Cynthia: Why, thank you, George.

(_George grins at her kindly._)

George: Thanks, Cyn.

John: (_To Cynthia_) I think you should go now, Cyn.

Cynthia: Right! I'll see you soon, boys!

The Beatles: Goodbye, Cyn!

Ringo: Frankly, George can't act naturally when he's flirting with John's wife! (_Ringo laughs._) How do you usually flirt, John?

John: I usually try to make girls laugh with my witty words and charms. They would often go crazy for me just by saying something witty. And I some times infuriate them, but they would still fall for me. I have proof! And that is Paul.

Paul: I ain't a girl!

John: Yup.

Ringo: And how do you flirt, Paul?

Paul: Flash the girl a smile and a wink, then she will fall for me—girls just can't help falling in love with a handsome young man, like me. (_Paul smiles proudly_.)

John and George: Boo! Boo!

Paul: Oh, shut it, will ya?

George: And how about you, Ringo? How do you flirt?

Ringo: Just a smile and sweet words will do the trick.

Paul: Shut up, Ringo! No one likes you!

George: I like you, Ringo.

Ringo: Thank you, George.

John: Well, that's it for today. We'll see you again soon!

George, Paul, and Ringo: Goodbye, everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I promised, this chapter is longer than the previous chapters! Thanks for the reviews, beloved readers! You give a wide smile on my face when I was feeling quite blue yesterday :D<strong>


	4. How to Be Adorable

John: I bet Paul, George, and Ringo are going to have fun teaching you all how to be adorable.

George: Why?

John: Because you guys are great at being adorable!

Ringo: You're adorable, too, John.

(_John looks at Ringo with a weird look on his face_.)

John: Sure, Ringo. Thanks.

George: Everyone, we will give you easy steps on how to be adorable.

Paul: Step one, you should smile sweetly or grin. And make sure that your eyes are smiling, too.

Ringo: Step two, wave your hands (if you're seeing someone).

John: Step three, raise your eyebrows as your eyes are smiling, too.

George: And step four, just act naturally, because who knows that you are adorable to someone you know.

Paul: We rarely notice that we are being adorable, already. Don't try too hard, because you might not like how it turns out.

Ringo: Like what George said, act naturally.

(_"Act Naturally" begins to play, and it fades to black._)

Ringo: Hey, I can't see!


	5. How to Be Sexy

**AN: For those who are wondering where I got this idea of starting this guide on how to live like a Beatle: well, I got the idea from this post on Tumblr about Beatles School, and what they will teach us. And then that brilliant idea came to me! Why don't I put a guide on how to live like a Beatle on ? So, there it is. It's from a post on Tumblr. I'll shut up, now, and let you read. Have fun, beloved readers, and Beatles-wannabe! XD**

**P.S. That part when Paul said to Ringo: "Shut up, Ringo, no one likes you.", I also got it from Tumblr. There's this drawing of baby Ringo and Paul, and Paul was riding a tricycle, and Ringo said to Paul: "Paul, that's my trike!", and Paul said: "Shut up, Ringo, no one likes you." And the other drawing is Paul walking with a girl, and Ringo said to him: "Paul, that's my girl!", and Paul said: "Shut up, Ringo, no one likes you." That's where I got it. Thank God for Tumblr.**

* * *

><p>Paul: Hello, everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting, but we're here, now!<p>

George: Finally.

John: Today's lesson is how to be sexy. Which we are (probably) good at.

Ringo: Most of you, girls…okay. All of you, girls, think that it is easy for us to be sexy, but it really isn't. It's quite hard.

John: But it's easy to be sexy for Paul. He was born to be sexy.

Paul: Thank you, John, although that is quite…uncomfortable, but anyway, yeah, we're teaching you on how to be sexy.

George: So, I bet that you're going to get boyfriends after learning this lesson, girls!

(_John, Paul, and Ringo laughs.)_

Paul: Step one, you should put on your best serious, yet sexy-looking, look on your lovely faces.

George: Stop flirting with the girls, Paul.

Paul: I cant help it, George.

John: Step two, loosen up a bit.

Ringo: Step three, try not to think that you're trying too hard, like what we said on the previous lesson, you might not like how it turns out when you try too hard.

George: Step four, just strut your stuff, and relax.

Paul: Step five, put on a wink.

Ringo: And don't forget to smile, everyone, because a smile can make another person smile.

John: But make that a sexy smile. Paul is good at it.

Paul: No, we're all good at it.

George: Stick around for the next lesson, everyone!

Ringo: Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Feel free to suggest some more guides on how to live like a Beatle. You can do that by clicking that review button, or send me a private message. I'll be waiting for your suggestions, fellow readers and Beatlemania! Until the next lesson.. :)<strong>


	6. How to Style Your Hair

Paul: Hi, everyone! We're here to tell you on how to style your hair like us, Beatles.

Ringo: It is very easy, actually, to style your hair like ours.

George: Why don't you cut out a picture of us, and show the picture to your hairdresser? And if you're a girl, you can choose the later pictures of us. You know, with our long hairs.

John: And also take some pictures of the color you want, if you want your hair dyed.

Paul: You can always tell your hairdresser how you want it to be so that it wouldn't be too short (for the girls).

Ringo: And now, you have a hairstyle like ours. It's very simple, that's why it's short.

George: The next lesson is how to dress nicely like us. So stick around!


	7. How to Dress Nice

John: Hello, everyone. I'm greeting first, because Paul often greets first.

Paul: I can't help it, John. Girls just love me. (_Paul smirks, and John looks at him with a serious look on his face._)

John: Of course, they do. If they don't, they find you ugly.

Paul: Okay, anyway. Hi, everyone! We're here to teach you on how to dress nice. First of all, you must choose an outfit that is appropriate and not that revealing. Perhaps, a dark-colored blazer and matching pair of trousers?

George: And don't forget black leather shoes or boots!

Paul: But don't make them _real _leather, because that means you're killing cows.

George: _Holy _cows!

John: When are you two going to stop fussing about your precious cows?

George: It's bad to kill cows, you know?

Paul: I agree with George. Cows are innocent animals.

Ringo: Everyone, use fake leather! There, I said it to stop the argument. Now, do you still want to continue telling them on how to dress nicely?

Paul: Of course.

John: Or if you don't want to dress _too _formal, you can always wear a tee shirt, a pair of pants or skirts—for the girls—and tuck it in your pants or skirts. Oh, and girls, make those skirts really short. (_Winks_)

Paul: John!

(_John can only laugh to that_)

Ringo: Mind what John said. It's up to you, girls, if you want to use really short skirts or not. But it's better if you use below-the-knee skirts to look more appropriate and less revealing.

George: And don't forget to fix your collars so you'll look fine!

Ringo: Bye, everyone!

Paul: Oh, and the next lesson is on how to escape screaming fans! Stay tuned, loves!


	8. How to Escape from Screaming Fans

**AN: Hi, everyone! Sorry that it took me too long to publish this chapter! I hope you like it! Feel free to suggest some more!**

* * *

><p>George: Hello, everyone! I'm the first one greeting, because the others have often greeted the first. Hahah! I beat you guys!<p>

John: (_Rolls his eyes_) Yeah, sure, George. Whatever.

George: Today, we're going to show you how to escape from screaming fans! Exciting, isn't it?

Ringo: It sure is, George.

Paul: We're going to be chased around by four fans in the park, and perhaps later in the streets. It's going to be quite hard, though. But it's a good thing we have tricks!

John: Are you ready, everyone? Great! Mal, bring out the girls!

Mal: Are you sure about it, John?

Paul: But, wait! Before you bring out those lovely fans of ours, we must explain to the readers how to escape from the screaming fans.

George: Drink plenty of waters before or after being chased.

Paul and John: Run as fast as you can.

Ringo: Or they will rip your clothes off!

John: Or eat you!

Paul: No, they won't eat you! They're not zombies.

John: I was just joking, Paul.

George: Okay, you can bring out the girls, now, Mal!

Mal: Good luck, lads.

(_Mal brings out the girls, and they chase The Beatles around the field. They run out of the park, and run on the streets_)

John: (_To Ringo while running away from the screaming fans_) Don't run near me, Ringo! I can't run fast!

Ringo: It's you, who's running near me, John!

(_George suddenly falls, and John, Paul, and Ringo laugh. George stands up before being attacked by the fans_)

George: Haha! Very funny! (_Sarcastically_)

John: It is! That's why we're laughing!

(_They run really fast until the fans are out of sight. Ringo and John hide in a dark alley, while Paul and George and sit on a bench together while reading newspapers so the fans won't see them. They stop reading, and uncover their faces_)

John: (_Peeks out of the alley_) That was close!

Ringo: Yeah! But it was fun!

George: So…that's how you escape from screaming fans, everyone!

Paul: Buh-bye!

John: Uh-oh! Here they come again!

(_They start running away from the fans again_)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you, my beloved readers, for reading this chapter! Like I said, feel free to give suggestions on how to live like a Beatle ;) I'll be back soon, but goodbye for now! *waves hand and smiles like George widely*<strong>


	9. How to Make Your Bed

**AN: Back from the sea, everyone. Today is Dhani Harrison's birthday! Yay! _Yes, we're gonna do a party, party! I would like you to dance (Birthday)! Take a cha-cha-cha-chance (Birthday)! I would like you to dance (Birthday)! Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance!_ Hahah. Yeah, so...hm. This is chapter nine (I think) of _How to Live Like a Beatle_. Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Beatles, but I do own their beds. Nah, just kidding about the beds part. I WISH I DID! T_T**

* * *

><p>George: Hello, everyone! We're here to show you how to make your beds, like we, The Beatles, do.<p>

Paul: Straighten the sheets, fluff the pillows, and cover your sheets with your blanket. It's easy, and quite fun to do.

John: _Don't _make your bed. But since, you have to, then you should make your bed your own simple way.

George: Have you ever make your bed, John?

John: Some times. Because Mimi will kill me if I don't!

George: Well…I fix the bed sheets, fluff the pillows, fold the blanket, and put it on top of the mattress.

Ringo: What's the point of in making your bed? You know that you're just going to mess it up again while you're sleeping.

Paul: Ringo has a good point there.

(_Ringo smiles proudly_)


	10. How to Deal with the Press

Ringo: Hi, everyone! The lads and I missed you!

Paul: We're going to tell you how to deal with the press.

John: The press and their questions filled with bollocks!

George: It's easy, actually. This one time, there was a reporter who asked Paul if he were trying to write _Norwegian Wood _about lesbians, and _Day Tripper _about prostitutes. And we all know how he responded to that.

Paul: "Well, we're just trying to write songs about prostitutes and lesbians, that's it."

John: And everyone burst into laughter.

Paul: (_Laughs) _We're so funny.

John: And witty.

Paul: The thing is, you should deal with the press by acting cool, and interested—even though you're bored inside.

George: We weren't really good with interested facial expressions during interviews.

Paul: And you should respond those interviewers with witty and funny answers. Like what John and I did.

John: Give me five!

(_John and Paul high-fived_)


	11. How to Take Photos

**AN: Hey, everyone! It's been quite a long time since I've updated this story, isn't it? I don't know. So...have fun reading this chapter! :DDDDDDDD**

**P.S. Congratulations to Paul and Nancy. I'm happy for Paul - even though I'm sad about the fact that he's now married again. You know, Stella once asked him "Do you always marry women you meet?" Actually, Stella, you should've asked him: "Do you always shag women you meet?" Hahah, okay, I'll stop.**

* * *

><p>Ringo: This is to the request of Ms. 690 on how to take photos like a Beatle.<p>

Paul: I'm really good at this.

Ringo: We're all good at this, Paul.

John: Except for George. (_John snickers_)

(_George looks up from his food)_

George: Someone said my name?

John: I did! I said you're not good at taking photos!

(_George throws his food_)

George: That's a lie!

John: What? It's true! You always have funny faces when you're being picture taken. Ain't true, Paul?

Paul: (_He snickers) _Yes, it's true, John.

(_George picks up his food, and continues eating it_)

Ringo: Oh, cheer up, George, I think those funny faces of yours drive girls mad.

George: Oh, thanks, Ringo.

Ringo: Now, can I have one of your biscuits?

George: NO!

Paul: Okay! So, the very most important thing when someone is taking your picture, all you have to do is just smile, and be adorable—like what we taught in the previous chapters.

John: (_With a whispering voice_) And don't forget to pull George's funny face!

George: YOU AIN'T GETTING MAH BISCUIT, JOHN LENNON!

John: I don't even want your bloody biscuits. Geez!

Paul: Okay, now this whole discussion is about food! Not about taking photos! George, stop eating! And John, stop teasing George!

George and John: Okay.

Ringo: And don't forget when you're taking photos, do Paul's wink that drive girls mad.

John: (_Coughs_) And George's funny face.

George: THAT'S IT!

(_George and John have a small fight_)

Paul: Err…we'll see you again, soon, everyone!

Ringo: Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think by reviewing this chapter. And feel free to suggest more! Oh, and I'm planning to make an "Ask The Beatles" fan fic, and you can ask our beloved Beatles questions like "Which Beatle is your closest friend?". You can message me those questions :D Okay, have a nice day, my beloved readers! ^_^<strong>


	12. How to Eat

George: Another request by Ms. 690, asking us on how to eat. Well, this is probably my favorite topic so far. How to eat. Yes, indeed, hehe.

Paul: Don't you ever get fat from too much eating food, George?

George: Well, not really, because, look at me! I'm perfectly skinny! And girls love it! Speaking about the topic today, while you're eating and there's a person going to take a photo of you eating, try to make funny faces. When you're eating spaghetti in public, you eat it politely. But if you're eating spaghetti at home, you just shovel those spaghetti into your mouth, and don't give a damn if your mother complains! And when you're at your best friend's house, and they don't have food, go home immediately!

John: That's sort of impolite, isn't it, George?

George: I don't really care.

Paul: He did that to me once.

Ringo: Me too.

Paul: Hah! Hahah!

Ringo: This topic is supposed to be titled: "How to Eat Like George Harrison".

George: Cause I'm the food-eating expert. Ain't it right, girls? (_Grins_)

Paul: And, lucky George, he never gets fat, even though he eats a lot.

George: And never share your food with someone—even though that someone is handsome or beautiful or whatsoever.

John: Nice advice.

George: Yeah, I once did that to Ringo. Isn't it right, Richie? (_Grins even wider_)

Ringo: Yeah, sure.

George: That's my Ringo! (_Pats Ringo on the back really hard_)


	13. How to Act in Movies

**AN: Sorry that it took me a month to update this story! I really am! But now I'm here, and updating this story! Our four beloved Liverpool lads are here to teach you on how to act in movies. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Paul: This is BeatleBaby1964's request: how to act in movies.<p>

John: Well, it is very easy to act in movies, but what's hard is the lines!

Ringo: Yeah, there are lots and lots of lines, and I couldn't even remember some of them!

George: I told you to not smoke weed during the filming for _Help!_, Ringo.

Ringo: You smoked weed, too!

Paul: Lads, we are not here to talk about weeds or any other drugs, okay? We are here to tell our fans on how to act in movies.

Ringo: All you have to do is act naturally, that's it. Simple as that.

Paul: We know that, Ringo, but some of us had a few troubles while acting, didn't we?

John: First of all, you should read the lines, and have to understand what your character feels.

George: Second, expression. Expression is always the most important thing during acting. I know, I had so many straight faces during the films we had, but my straight face drives girls mad, doesn't it? (_George flashes a cheeky grin_.)

Paul: Oh, shut it, George, you're not me.

George: I don't care. (_Still grinning cheekily._)

Paul: Oh, and did you know? Acting can make you sing better!

John: Oh, yeah? How?

Paul: Well, while act we are…expressing what the character feels. And it is just like while we're singing. You express what you feel through singing, whether it is a sad song, love song, happy song, or an angry song. And the best thing that makes a good singer, well, a good singer is because of their expression and feeling for the song.

(_John, George, and Ringo clap their hands. Three of them are very impressed of Paul's speech._)

John: Well done, McCartney. Where do you know this from?

Paul: Part of 'em from Jane.

George: One of the good things to have an actress as your girlfriend.

Ringo: Barbara's an actress, as well.

John: And a hot one.

Ringo: Back off, John, she's mine.

John: Okay, well, at least I can have Pattie.

(_George looks up from his pudding.)_

George: What?

John: Heheh, nothing George.

(_George shrugs, and continues eating._)

Paul: And that is how to act in movies. Not just movies, but also plays at your schools. And now you all can be greater actors thank to us, your beloved four Beatles.

Ringo: Bye, everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you learn much from this guide on how to live like a Beatle! I'm very curious, what have you learned from this guide. You can tell me by reviewing :D Thanks for reading, everyone!<strong>

**P.S. Requests are still open.**


	14. How to Write Songs

Paul: Okay, okay, now, we're going to teach you how to write songs like a Beatle. It's very easy, really—

(_John suddenly snickers_.)

Paul: Why are you laughing, John?

John: No-nothing, Paul. Hehe, I just thought about Ringo, because he can't write songs.

(_Ringo can only look at John with a sad look_.)

George: (To Ringo) Don't be sad, Ringo. I like your songs.

Ringo: Thank you, George.

Paul: What was I saying? Oh, yeah. You just have to play with the words when creating the words for your song, and that's what good lyricists do. You have to play with the words, just like when you're writing stories or poems.

John: But for the notes of the song, it's quite hard. You need the piano or the guitar or any other instruments that has melodies to make the tune. You just have to hit the keys randomly to get the right notes. But don't be afraid to be wrong, because it always starts out like that. And who knows, you all can be legendary songwriters in the distant future?

Paul: That was wonderful, John.

John: Thanks, Paul.

George: And Ringo is also a wonderful songwriter!


	15. How to Play Instruments

**Author's Note: WAHEEEEYYY, EVERYONE! God, I sound like Suki Meadows in _One Day_. Anyway, here it is the chapter you've been waiting for! Sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter. I was monkeying around, and you know - Tumblr. It was my birthday two days ago, by the way. I didn't get anything. Not a single present from my family. It's sad, but true. But I can live without presents. I should stop ranting, and let you read. So - here it goes!**

**P.S. Thank you to irockanddontuforgetit for adding me on your favorite author list and adding it as the story alert thing. Yup. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Ringo: We're just going to tell you how we usually play the instruments, not the basic things of these instruments we play like where you should hit for drums, and pressing the strings for the guitars, et cetera. Teaching how to play is quite hard, you know. This is for Ms. GuitarRockAngel398.<p>

Paul: But teaching you how we're doing it is much easier.

Ringo: Usually, when I play the drums, when the beat is pretty fast I hold these sticks rather tightly so they won't fall off while I'm hitting them. But I hold 'em loosely when I play a slow song, but not too loose, or one of 'em will fall off. And try to bob your head when you play the drums, it keeps the beat, but afterwards you're getting all dizzy if it's your first time to bob your head like that while playing.

John: I'm going to tell you about how I usually play the guitar, because George is going to do another thing. I just let these fingers do the work, and let my right fingers strum the strings. I tap my foot when I play to help on with the beat of the song I'm playing, and it's quite hard to concentrate with the bobbing head while playing the guitar and not singing.

Paul: Whenever I play the bass, I nod my head so I can concentrate to the song and the beat of it. And some times, I move my shoulders so I won't get all stiffed up on stage or being too nervous, and all.

George: Instead of being a guitarist, I am also a sitarist. For those who are interested in playing the sitar, you have to hold it the right way. And when you pick the strings, you have to use your feelings, and let your feelings flow as the strings make these beautiful and mysterious sounds. And when you try to get up, don't bang the sitar on the floor. Ravi Shankar might get upset with you. And you do not want to see him angry.

Paul: Did you bang the sitar while you were getting up, George?

George: Yes, I did. And, boy, was he mad! He started to yell at me in Hindi that I couldn't understand. I think he was swearing. But…Ravi never swears.

Ringo: And there you go, folks!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, what do you guys think about it? Is it so good that it hurts? Or is it bad that it's actually junk? You tell me by reviewing! And don't forget suggestions!<strong>


End file.
